Playable races
The Realm of Úr is inhabited by a multitude of races. What follows is a short account of those collectively known as Men, who view themselves as apart from the world of gods and fey. These are bold and numerous races, who do not lurk in the recesses of the world, but have set out to conquer it and claim it as their own. Barbarians Barbarians hail from the broken continent of Bárabos. While it was once a lush paradise, it has been reduced to rubble by the blade of Balogh when he first rose from Aesterhaaf. Its surviving people have underwent a drastic change from their old ways, and their peaceful agricultural society lies in tatters. In the new age, barbarians live short, brutal lives, hunting and scavenging what they can to make ends meet. They tend to gather in great war-throngs, whose vast hordes make war upon one another for lands and resources. Some have spilled west into Torneach, and almost completely driven out the remaining Ealdritch. The rest of the world sees Barbarians as simple-minded brutes, especially the Ealdritch. The harsh realities of Barbaros have molded them into a warlike people, and nowhere is this more apparent than when groups of Barbarians travel westwards to seek their fortune. The Barbarian mindset is one of strength through struggle, and Thyrgr reigns supreme as their patron deity. While most Barbarians have little appreciation for art, they value craftsmanship very highly, albeit from a rather pragmatic point of view. Appearance Barbarians are easily recognized by their gaunt but powerful figure. Food is hard to come by in their homelands, but the daily struggles of life has left them hardy and strong regardless. In Bárbaros, most clothing is made of fur and hides, with loose, billowing layers allowing the wind through to aid with the scorching heat, but without sacrificing the warmth necessary to survive its frigid nights. Playing a Barbarian As Barbarians are a wild and fierce folk, naturally prone to violence, character motivation is easier than with other races. It is typical for Barbarians travelling abroad to seek strength through struggle, though perhaps the cultures of the other races will start to rub off on your character along the way. It's important for your character to connect with those of your fellow players, and that you don't fall into the trap of becoming a one man army, whose motivations exist entirely independently of the party as a whole. When naming a Barbarian, consider short, harsh-sounding names. They are a far cry from cavemen, but not exactly scholarly either - avoid excessive vowels or softer consonants. Most Barbarians lack surnames, but distinguished characters may instead be referred to by a specific deed. For example, a Barbarian might be named Skoggr. After he slays a beast threatening his village, he might wear its skin and name himself Skoggr Beastflayer. How they see the other races Barbarians Barbarians were once like other folk, but the shattering of Bárabos has left them stronger, harder, faster. Strength comes through struggle, and when life itself is a constant battle, only the strong remain. Leave quandries of philosophy for those too weak to take what is owed. Children of Wol Their natural might and fortitude is to be respected, but never admired. Barbarians have earned their might, whereas the begotten kin of Wol merely laze around. Their complacency and reliance on ancient bloodlines will be their undoing, in due time. Clurichauns Clurichauns rarely have the sense to mind their own business. They're tricksy buggers, and surprisingly strong. Beware them as you would any fey. Ealdritch Hypocrites that they are, Ealdritch brand us a broken people. These weaklings deserve what comes their way. Gronglings Gronglings are tenacious and warlike beings who put their trust in the strength of arm. As far as fey beings go, they're not that bad - just keep in mind that they are still fey. Laochran Ah, now here are folk to be respected. Laochran make strong and loyal allies, as well as honorable foes. Shame how they seem so eager to fight for lesser Men. Nörri The Nörri's battles against the Jütuul are the stuff of legend. Yet all is not right - they are so eager to consult with spirits and fey. The northlanders are a strong folk, but not to be trusted. Tvelki They may call themselves Tvelki, but they are our distant kin. Hail, good folk. Children of Wol The Children of Wol are a race of large Men who make their homes deep in the wilderness. They claim the blood of Wol as their lineage, and show greater reverence for the elder gods than the other races. Most Sons and Daughters of Wol live in small farmsteads, and tend to get on well enough with the creatures around them that walls and fortifications are rarely a necessity. Strength is a cornerstone of Wolish culture, and is seen as three-fold. The kin of Wol do not distinguish between strength and intellect - to them, intelligence is just a sign of mental strength, as willpower and instinct is a sign of spiritual strength. Though their natural size and reverence for strength in all forms make them well suited for fighting, the Children of Wol are not a warrior people. On the contrary, most are peaceful farmers, content to live simple lives away from other folk. They are not loners outright, but prefer the company of close family and friends to that of larger towns or cities, and so shy away from mortal society at large. Appearance Children of Wol are a large, hairy, and burly folk. Their physique is one gained through hard physical labor, followed then by hearty feasts and long rest. They tend to dress in simple tunics, and as textiles for garments are quite rare out in the wilderness, clothing is typically made large to fit anyone, and passed down between generations. A thick and woolen tunic is warm enough for winter wear, but can be folded down around the waist as a makeshift skirt during summer. Being naturally resistant to cold, Children of Wol do not need to wear layers of heavy wool like the other races would during winter. Playing a Son or Daughter of Wol When playing a Son or Daughter of Wol, consider their motivation for leaving their home to interact with the other races. Most Children of Wol prefer to lead simple lives away from other folk, surrounded only by close family and friends. In spite of their large stature and natural strength, they are rarely violent by nature, and so you'd need a good reason for your character to adapt the wandering mercenary lifestyle. Perhaps you have personal ties to another character in the party, or have been forced to leave your old life behind, for whatever reason. It's traditional for Children of Wol to name their sons and daughters after animals. They do not have surnames, but rather list their parentage, based on gender. For example, a Son of Wol might be called Bull, son of Wolf, or a Daughter of Wol might be called Fox, daughter to Hare. These naming conventions are made possible by the fact that the Children of Wol by and large live in small and isolated villages, where everyone knows one another. Things like ancestry matter little in the context of names, since everyone knows who's related to whom. How they see the other races Barbarians Barbarians are a fearful and violent people. Chase them from your lair, they will only bring war and carnage. Children of Wol We are all sons and daughters of Wol. It is not often I see strangers of my folk, but I am always happy to accomodate a distant relative. Clurichauns Clurichauns are well-natured, but don't seem to comprehend the extent of their actions too well. Show them respect in the woods, but don't invite them in. Ealdritch Politics. Criminals. Petty salesmen on every corner. Why torment yourself on a plain of stone and mortar? I would choke in their cities. Let them be about their ways, so long as they do not intrude on me and mine. Gronglings You'll find these odd folk submerged beneath the earth in hollowed-out caverns. They seem to share our own lifestyle, for the most part - make sure you invite them for drinks and games when you can. Laochran A grim folk, they are. So quick to anger, to obsessed with death. Keep them at arm's length, lest they bring their troubles to bother you as well. Nörri Alone, they are quiet and reserved, happy to mind their own business. But when Nörri travel in packs, it's rarely a good sign. They are marauders, and will take from you what they want. Deny them, with force. Tvelki Our distant folk, or so they would have it. Very well, let them in and offer a place by the hearth. Tell me of your travels, kinsman. Clurichauns Leprechauns are a type of household spirit belonging to the Spring Court, particularly fond of gold and drink. They earn their keep by repairing clothes, especially shoes. Like other household spirits, leprechauns prefer to keep hidden from prying eyes, and are a rare sight for any mortal. Their cousins in the Winter Court, the clurichauns, are a stark contrast in that they openly interact with mortal Men, and are more fond of drinks and pranks than leprechauns. They live in the forest rather than in the homes of Men, and are appalled by work and labor. As fey creatures they do not need for food and drink, but will still gladly partake in feasts for only the pleasure of it. Their hedonistic way of life and love of trickery has landed them firmly in the role of troublemakers in the eyes of the other races, a reputation which is not altogether ill-deserved. Appearance Clurichauns are a short, wild-eyed folk. They typically do not bother with the finer points of grooming, and are wont to be covered in dirt and twigs. They wear simple clothing of wool and leather. Playing a Clurichaun Clurichauns are naturally curious creatures, and may not require much more character motivation than simply wishing to see the world and experience the thrill of adventure. They tend to have an outsider's perspective on mortal society, and might come into conflict with other characters because of it. They are fairly mundane compared to other fairies, and as such are in a unique position to interact with both the natural and supernatural world. When making a Clurichaun character, consider how they see the world and the people in it. While you should never make your character outright antagonistic to the other characters in the party, Clurichauns are famed tricksters, giving you more leeway for unorthodox behavior and solutions. As fey creatures, Clurichauns do not have any rigid rules regarding naming conventions, but rich fairly-tale sounding names are generally appropriate. How they see the other races Barbarians Very forward. Very direct. Very dangerous. Children of Wol It is rare to see men so at peace with things as the Children of Wol. So we don't mess with them. Much. Clurichauns Life's a party, and everyone's invited. Whether they want to be or not. Ealdritch "Scholar" is just a fancy word for "uptight boring person." If they leave their cities, that means they're fair game. Gronglings A folk after our own hearts. But why are they so eager to imitate the trappings of Men? Laochran They tend to think very highly of themselves, and go barging around in the wilds where they do not belong. We'll be sure to set them straight. Nörri At first sight they might appear like the only Men to treat with us openly. But I've yet to meet one without a dagger behind his back - and they always seem to get the better deal... Tvelki These ones don't play nice at all. Ealdritch The Ealdritch are a folk of mixed mortal and fey lineage who make their homes all across Úr. In the olden days it used to be that Torneach was considered their homeland, for then it was a lush and gracious land, where Men and Fey lived happily in accord with one another. The Men of Torneach were an inventive and curious folk, who through extensive trade discovered technology yet unknown to the rest of Man. They built great cities, which became centers of knowledge and learning to which people would journey from across the realm. They soon earned the attention of the Wealdyr, a fey folk native to the forests of Torneach, and under the gaze of Lyr their descendants became a single kin. But their happiness was not to last. The shattering of Barbaros sent great storms to the west, and brought the once great cities of Torneach to complete and utter ruin. The once lush lands have today become naught more than red deserts and cracked wastelands. Unlike the hardy folk of Barbaros, the Ealdritch were not able to scrape by in a ruined land, and were forced to flee westward. Though their population has survived and grown since those days, the Ealdritch, scattered and lost, have yet to reclaim their once rich ancestral legacy. That said, their city-states dot the Midlands from east to west, and still retain their role as great centers of learning. Appearance Ealdritch appear as most Men do, albeit with subtle signs showing their fey ancestry. Pointed ears, an uneven amount of fingers, odd skin hues and the like are typical. Loose robes and tunics are common among the Ealdritch, and the relative prosperity of their city-states allow for the use of shimmering woven fabrics that would be too impractical to produce anywhere else. Playing an Ealdritch Ealdritch are generally quite reserved, intellectual types. What brings your character out of the city-states and into the wilderness in search of fame and riches? How do you see the people around you? Unenlightened? Noble? Brave? When interacting with other characters, consider that the Ealdritch are very civilized - not as in formal, but as in used to urban life. How does your character handle going from bustling city markets filled with hundreds of people to long treks alone in the wilderness? When naming your Ealdritch character, you may want to draw particular inspiration from the sounds typically employed in Mediterranean languages. How they view the races Barbarians Mindless brutes, the lot of them. They come rampaging through anywhere prosperity is to be found. I think they're jealous, and too close-minded to adapt. Drive them off! Children of Wol They're not exactly enlightened, but mild mannered enough. They stubbornly refuse any advance of civilization however. Be careful around the kin of Wol. Clurichauns Leprechauns are respectable, honest folk. So why do the Clurichauns insist on being the opposite? It's no wonder they're stuck sleeping out in the dirt when they seem to go out of their way to ruin any semblance of order. Ealdritch Inventors. Philosophers. Scholars. We've done more to advance the world than the other races combined. Yet it doesn't seem we're all that well appreciated. Gronglings Horrid, smelly little things. They're useful for manual labor, but all reason is lost on them. Laochran We may once have seen them as savages, but recent times have shone light on the better parts of Laochran society. I hate to admit it, but were it not for their war-fervor, they would not be so different from us. Nörri They've advanced greatly in sorcery, but are somehow almost as close-minded and brutish as the Barbarians. Is it true that the northern fey have granted them dark boons? Tvelki The Tvelki have suffered at the hands of the Elysian fairie kings, just as we have. We may not have much else in common, but as people go the Tvelki are at least understandable in their ways. Gronglings Gronglings are an odd folk who make their dwellings underground, in great cavernous expanses. In the Olden Days, there was a troll in Thyrgr's line named Ciuthach of Grong. Having fallen in love with a mortal woman, he became exiled from the Summer Court, and they fled swiftly to the sea, seeking refuge from Thyrgr's wrath. There, in a cave by the crashing waves, they swore fealty before Lyr, and she in turn gave them her blessing, for she could not turn aside true love. However, Ciuthach had already been promised a wife from the Autumn Court, and his escapades cost Thyrgr dearly, for he too was in love, and the alliance had been sworn by Thyrgr eons ago in a bid to earn favor with Lys. Ciuthach's bride-to-be was jealous and spiteful, for Ciuthach was a fey of considerable repute, whose strength of arm was matched only by his sharp wit and good looks. She set about enacting her revenge on the pair, and to thus ends had Thyrgr craft a band of solid gold. The god was still wrathful with his son, but she claimed to forgive and understand Ciuthach's actions, and swore that the broken pact would not affect the relations of the two courts. She urged him to make them a gift to celebrate their marriage, and that she herself would bless it. Thyrgr, once calmed, set about the task in earnest. What he did not know was that Ciuthach's bride-to-be would then lay a great curse on the thing. Giving up all her gall and blood in sacrifice, her last living action was to order a loyal underling to deliver the "gift" to Ciuthach. Ciuthach and his bride were overjoyed by the gift, for they had not expected Thyrgr's approval, not with Ciuthach's bride-to-be offering poisonous words from forked tongues to the Summer King. But when Ciuthach put the band on his arm it sapped all of his strength, and his wits, and his looks, until he became a shriveled parody of himself, right there in front of his bride. Try as he might, Ciuthach no longer had the strength of arm to take off the band. It was his bride-to-be's plan that, void of his once-great features, his bride would leave him, and that he would die a sad and lonely death. But Ciuthach's bride-to-be did not love him in earnest. She was a vain and jealous thing, and desired him only for his repute. What she could never have understood was that Ciuthach's bride would love him all the same, and their days were spent happy together in the cave by the crashing waves. Their offspring, however odd they might appear, were blessed with warm hearts and kind souls, to the great pride and joy of their parents. Today, Gronglings are seen as an odd and eccentric folk by most Men. Indeed, they rarely venture far into civilized lands at all. Yet the kin of Ciuthach have fared well, and their line hold responsibility for many great acts, both for good and ill in equal measure. They lead short, simple lives, happy to feast and drink beneath the stars. Occasionally, a lost child or party of travellers might stumble upon a gronglet while taking refuge from the elements in a seemingly uninhabited cave. A disorienting experience, perhaps, but there is good reason why Grongling festivities are so highly regarded, even among other fey. The lost manling is sure to return home with high spirits and a tall tale to tell. Appearance Being fey creatures, Gronglings vary wildly in appearance. Common to all of them is excessive hair, pointed features, and tails. They tend to dress in simple clothing, and in spite of their overall wild appearance they do groom themselves as much as any of the other races. Playing a Grongling Being fey creatures, Gronglings have a peculiar outlook on the world, and as such you may want to consider more unorthodox character motivations. Just remember that your character ought to be on good terms with the rest of the party. Gronglings have short, simple names, typically some corruption of the word "grong". How they view the races Barbarian Big men keep picking fights. Stay away from grongcave! Children of Wol Good folk. Kind folk. Very stand-offish though. They throw party every moon? Grong throw party every night! Clurichaun Laochran The Laochran are a feudalistic race of warrior-nobles which has dominated the Midlands since the olden days. They are known in no small part for their bravery and fearless attitude in the face of death in battle - a great honor for their kind. Yet it would be unfair to label them as nothing more than simple warmongers. Laochran society upholds the ancient bardic traditions strongly, and they venerate the arts as much, if not more so, than even the Ealdritch - albeit, in notably different ways. They were also the first race of Men in all the realm, and have found footholds all around the world. Martial skill is valued highly among the Laochran, and any noble unfit to hold a blade, be they man or woman, will rarely hold their position long. Everyone down to lowly farmers are taught, at least to some extent, how to fight. Conflict comes easy among their kind, and all the clan is expected to come together in times of war. It is perhaps unexpectedly then, that Laochran are so often found in the roles of warriors and mercenaries, and that so many tales tell of brave Laochran heroes felling ancient foes with blade in hand. Appearance Laochran are generally easy to distinguish by their colorful and patterned clothing. It is common for clansmen to share a common tartan, which acts as an identifier between the clans. Laochran warriors are wont to paint their bodies with various symbols in honor of their clan, and it is not at all uncommon to see them charging half-naked into the fray, as if disrespecting the very idea of their own mortality. Playing a Laochran stub Nörri Life is harsh in the cold and desolate reaches of the Northlands. Hemmed in on all sides by monstrous Jütuul in the north and horrid Tvarpatnyaan faeries in the south, the Nörri have grown to be a secluded, isolationist folk. It was not long ago that the sons of Thürs-hin-Braek viciously hunted their kin, endless waves marching down from the frozen wastelands. They may have been pushed back into Thürsgaard now, but the threat remains ever present. More recently, Tvelki expansions has led to contact with the Nörri, and by proxy they have been put into contact with the outside world once more. Seclusive and mistrustful, few Nörri stray far beyond their lands, and those that do are often mercenaries of marauders. This has earned their kin a great distrust from the other races. The feeling is mutual. It is said that Nörri make dealings with the more grim, once forgotten beings of the Winter Court. Sorcery in particular is more common in the north than in other lands, and carries less stigma there - much to the dismay of the southerners. Though most feared of all, even among Nörri themselves, are Hrafnhamnir, begotten kin of Lys. Some unfortunate children are born with eyes black as night, and voices like screaming crows. As they grow old, these men and women sprout horrid black wings from their backs, and always seem to attract the worst fey from amidst the frozen wilderness. Hrafnhamnir are considered revenants, heralds of great dread and suffering to come. Often they are left young in the forest. And often, this is their end. But not always. Appearance Nörri are a tall, gaunt folk. Food is sparse in the north, and life is rough. They wear simple, pragmatic clothing made of heavy wools, fashioning old hides and furs as needed to keep out the cold. Playing a Nörri Why has your character come south? Why is your character working with southerlings? Nörri tend to make for pragmatic, to-the-point characters, but are often held back by cultural stigma and a tendency towards secrecy. Your character might have some doubts about the rest of the party, if not outright trust issues. Just keep in mind that B&B is a team game. As far as names go, take inspiration from North Germanic languages. Umlauts are common. Tvelki It was a time of splendor. Bárabos had been discovered in the east, and through Torneach the kin of all races flocked to settle for greener pastures. Rumors abound that there were lands to the north as well, though these were yet to be discovered. It came to be that some of the northernmost Laochran clans, along with many Children of Wol, set out to find these mythical lands, in hopes that they might claim domain over lands as lush as Bárabos in the east. They set out from Torneach in great longships, and though the journey was harsh, they soon arrived in what would later be known as Tvarpatnya, southmost of the Northlands. A great forest, bigger than any other in the realm, lay spread across the land, and under its grim and endless boughs lay old things, foul things. Many towns were built, but few survived the onslaught of the things in the woods. It was then that Balogh rose from Aesterhaaf, and split the lands of Bárabos in twain, unleashing great storms upon the seas and shattering the once prosperous Torneach. The expeditioners found they could no longer return home, or the waves would swallow them whole. So they did what they could to survive, scavenging off the land and ever fearing the night. Today, they have become a unified people, calling on ancestors from the clans, the northerners, and Wol alike. Those who survived were great warlords, carving a bloody path through the trees. Tvelki, they are called, and they have tamed the wild lands of Tvarpatnya - at least, on the eastern peninsula. Appearance Though not so large as the Children of Wol, most Tvelki stand tall and broad-shouldered. A semi-nomadic people used to the wilds and the hunt, you'd be hard pressed to find one so frail as their Nörri neighbours. They clearly retain parts of their Laochran and Wolish heritage, as shown by their way of life and way of dress alike. Playing a Tvelki stub